Daily Digs - A Couple and One
by hatchet.chef
Summary: A new couple comes.


Lindsay is sleeping.

"Yeah! Hehehe!" Dakota whispers on the phone.

Lindsay tosses tiredly on her bed.

"No no! I'm sure!" Dakota whispers on the phone.

Lindsay tiredly checks the alarm clock.

"Aww don't say that!" Dakota whispers on the phone.

"Dakota who the fuck are you talking to at 3:18 in the morning on a saturday?" Lindsay asks tiredly.

Dakota shushes Lindsay.

"I gatta go. I'll talk to you later!" Dakota says hanging up.

"Who was that?" Lindsay asks in a serious voice.

"Chris!" Dakota cheers.

Lindsays eyes widen.

"What?" Dakota asks innocently.

Lindsay throws a pillow at Dakota.

"What part of he's Cari's boyfriend do you not understand?" Lindsay asks.

"I understand! Were just friends I sware!" Dakota begs.

"Friends don't chat on the phone early in the morning!" Lindsay complains.

"Okay i'm sorry!" Dakota sighs.

"Good.. now stop calling him!" Lindsay yells.

"Okay! I promise I won't call him!" Dakota promises.

"Ok then." Lindsay says.

Dakotas cell phone rings.

Dakota awnsers it.

"Chris! Hey!" Dakota says on the phone.

Lindsay grabs Dakotas cell phone and throws it out the window.

"NOOOOOO!" Dakota screams.

"Focus. It's early and you need to get some sleep." Lindsay says.

"Fine." Dakota says getting into bed and sleeping.

Lindsay turns out the lights and sleeps.

5 minutes later Lindsay gets up.

"Now I can't sleep." Lindsay facepalms.

Lindsay gets up and brushes her hair.

Lindsay yawns and leaves the house.

Lindsay walks around the block to 7-11.

Lindsay bumps into someone.

"Lindsay?" Tyler asks.

"Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks.

"Just walking. What about you?" Lindsay asks.

"Same. I just need to get away from certain people." Tyler sighs.

"Who?" Lindsay asks.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Tyler asks.

Lindsay nods.

"...It's Cari. Cari is always bossing everyone around. I heard she's even fake friending everyone including you." Tyler admits.

"Aww." Lindsay says sad.

"Also Cari told me she over heard Chris saying he liked someone else besides Cari but I don't know who." Tyler admits.

"Oh boy.." Lindsay says biting her lip.

"I really need to get away! Nobody would believe me because Izzy is on Caris side and Heather is too shy and scared to admit anything." Tyler explains.

"I'm sorry but look at the bright side..you have me to tell everything to." Lindsay smiles.

"Yeah I know. That's why i'm talking to you." Tyler says with a smile.

Lindsay smiles back.

"So anyways it's really early and i'm tired. Do you want to get some coffee?" Tyler asks.

"Uh. Are you asking me on a date?" Lindsay asks.

"Maybe." Tyler says.

"Wait. Do you like me?" Lindsay asks.

"You never awnsered my coffee question." Tyler sighs.

"Ok I guess I can get coffee with you." Lindsay says.

"And I guess you could be my girlfriend." Tyler smiles.

Lindsay blushes and hugs Tyler.

They both walk to Starbucks.

"WOAH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Gwen yells behind the Starbucks counter.

"The hell? Gwen since when do you work here?" Lindsay asks.

"Since last week. I picked a good day to show up for work." Gwen says.

"Why you say that?" Tyler asks.

Gwen takes a picture and uploads it on Instigram,Facebook, and Twitter.

Tyler and Lindsay look at their hands and realised they were holding hands.

"See you guys! I'm going to print these pictures up and sell them on E-bay!" Gwen says leaving Starbucks.

"But we didn't get any coffe!" Lindsay worries.

"I don't care! Go somewhere else!" Gwen yells from her car.

Gwen drives to her house.

Lindsay and Tyler shrug.

Lindsay and Tyler walk out of Starbucks.

"What now?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired. Maybe I can walk you home?" Tyler asks.

"Sure! I'd like that." Lindsay smiles.

Tyler walks with Lindsay.

Cari jumps out of the bushes.

"Well hey their Tyler and Lindsay. I saw that picture of you both on Facebook." Cari says stalkerish.

"Damn Gwen." Lindsay facepalms.

"Uh yeah." Tyler nods.

"So are you two having fun on your date at 4A.M?" Cari asks.

"Yeah but Tyler is tired and so I am so he is walking me home." Lindsay says.

"Wonderful! I'll join you." Cari says walking with them.

"Why?" Tyler asks madly.

"Oh because that's what friends are for. Besides I can find out some stuff." Cari says.

"Alright." Lindsay says disappointed.

"So you don't like Chris anymore?" Cari asks.

"No!" Lindsay denies.

"Who does?" Cari asks.

"Dakota!" Lindsay says being annoyed.

"What?" Tyler asks shocked.

"Oops." Lindsay says covering her mouth.

"Oh..good too know." Cari winks.

"No wait! I mean Dakota as in North and South Dakota! The states like Chris!" Lindsay says quickly.

Cari dives back into the bush.

Lindsay and Tyler run up to the bush.

Nobody was there.

Tyler and Lindsay both looked at eachother strange.

"Well this is my house." Lindsay sighs.

"Aww bye." Tyler sighs.

Tyler and Lindsay are about to kiss.

"HOLD UP! I NEED THIS PICTURE IN HD!" Gwen yells.

Lindsay and Tyler look at Gwen.

Tyler waves and walks away.

"Dammit Gwen! You ruined my kiss!" Lindsay pouts.

"Not just that, I didn't get a picture!" Gwen sighs.

Lindsay facepalms and walks in her house.

"LITTLE GIRL WHERE DA HELL HAVE YA BEEN?" Chef asks.

"Starbucks." Lindsay says.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SNEAKING OUTTA YO HOUSE TO GO TO STARBUCKS AND DIDN'T EVEN GET ME COFFEE!" Chef facepalms.

"I'm sorry but it was closed when I got their!" Lindsay apologizes.

"THEN WHY NO KFC?" Chef asks.

"There's no KFC by Starbucks." Lindsay sighs.

"OH HELL NO! I'M GOING ON STRIKE!" Chef screams.

Chef runs out of the house with a KFC sign.

Lindsay walks up to her bedroom.

Dakota was still sleeping.

Lindsay walks up to Dakota.

Lindsay slaps Dakota with a pillow.

"Ouch hey!" Dakota frowns.

"I GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Lindsay cheers.

"And I got a bruise!" Dakota says rubbing her cheek.

"Dance with me!" Lindsay demands.

"Lindsay go to sleep." Dakota facepalms.

"NO!I'M GETTING YOU A BOYFRIEND!" Lindsay screams.

Dakota looks at the clock.

"Who goes boyfriend shopping at 5A.M?" Dakota asks yawning.

"We do!" Lindsay says grabbing Dakota out of bed.

Lindsay carries Dakota outside.

"Hey! Let go! I'm still in my pjs!" Dakota says softly.

Lindsay sets down Dakota on Noahs yard.

Lindsay knocks on the door.

Noah awnsers the door.

"What the hell?" Noah asks.

Lindsay throws Dakota at Noah.

"SHE'S FREE!" Lindsay says running accross the street.

Noah catches Dakota.

"What the?" Noah asks looking at her.

Dakota shrugs.

"Um. I like guys." Noah says.

"Oh em gee! Me too!" Dakota says clapping.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Lindsay grabs back Dakota.

"You're too short for her anyways." Lindsay yells running away with Dakota.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Noah says flipping her off.

Noah slams the door.

Lindsay runs to Alejandros house with Dakota on her back.

Lindsay kicks the door down.

Alejandro screams.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Alejandro screams dropping the coffee.

"A gift! Merry Christmas!" Lindsay says throwing Dakota at Alejandro.

"It's not Christmas, but i'll take my gift." Alejandro flirts.

Dakota blushes and giggles.

Lindsay grabs Dakota back.

"Nevermind. You're staying single." Lindsay demands.

"Well you just waisted my whole morning! I'll never get that back in my life!" Dakota cries.

Lindsay sits down in the middle of the street with Dakota.

"Uh Lindsay, I think we should get off the street." Dakota sighs.

"WAIT! Let me tell you how I started dating Tyler!" Lindsay says fastly.

Dakota yawns.

"Okay so I was just walking and then I saw him and then we started talking and then-" Lindsay says getting cut off.

"Hey! I don't care!" Dakota says.

Dakota gets up and walks back home.

"Hey get back here! This story is more better than Twilight!" Lindsay screams.

"Everything is better than Twilight!" Dakota says.

Lindsay gets up and runs to Dakota.

"But wait!" Lindsay says.

"Hi there." Cari says coming out of nowhere with Chris.

"Hey Chris!" Dakota says hugging him.

Chris hugs back.

Lindsay facepalms hard.

"He's Chris." Dakota says pointing at Chris.

"Yes Dakota I know who Chris is." Lindsay says putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you ever hug my boyfriend again." Cari says.

"Kay kay! I'm sorry!" Dakota says hugging Cari.

"And don't hug me either.." Cari says pushing Dakota away.

"Sorry." Dakota sighs.

"What do you want Cari?" Lindsay asks.

Cari walks up to Lindsay.

"I want that barbie doll to get away from Chris. If not i'll make sure something in the future happeneds to her." Cari threats.

"You don't scare me." Lindsay says bravely.

"Who's barbie?" Dakota asks.

Lindsay facepalms.

"Anyways just stay away from Chris. Chris and I are going out tonight." Cari winks.

"Cari i'm sorry. He's all yours." Dakota gives up.

"Damn right he's all mine." Cari growls.

Cari walks away grabbing Chris.

"What did I tell you?" Lindsay says.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dakota rolls her eyes.

Chef drives by on a fast motorcycle.

"YALL! THERE'S A SALE AT KFC! THEY GIVING AWAY FREE CHICKEN!" Chef yells.

Lindsay and Dakota hop on the motorcycle.

"Wait! What about our helments?" Dakota asks.

"THEY DON'T SELL HELMENTS AT KFC." Chef says starting the motorcycle.

Chef drives to KFC on his motorcycle.


End file.
